ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Splatoon Movie
The Splatoon Movie is a 2018 American 3D computer-animated science fiction adventure comedy film produce by Sony Pictures Animation Nintendo for Columbia Pictures. It is based on the video game Splatoon which is a third-person shooter video game developed and published by Nintendo for the Wii U, and this is based on Splatoon 2 a sequel to Splatoon for The Nintendo Switch, and the movie will be release this Summer 2018, June 30, 2018 From Creators Of Cloudy With The Chance Of Meatballs MPAA Rating: PG Genre: Action, Fantasy, Comedy, Family film, Crime film, Science fiction film, Adventure film, Drama Rotten Tomatoes: 59% Release Date: June 30, 2018 Box Office: $223.5 million USD Budget: $98 million USD Running 2h 20m Language: English Screenplay By: Mike White, Jonathan Goldstein, Erica Rivinoja Story By Phil Lord, Tori Minegishi, Shiho Fujii Exclusive 5 Mini Movie On Blue Ray And DVD Mini Movie: The Hair (Reference To Splatoon 2) Mini Movie: Octo Friends (Reference To Octo Expansion) Mini Movie: Salmon Run (Reference To Splatoon 2) Mini Movie: Fresh Mini Movie: Arcade Mayhem Mini Movie Release Date: December 1 2018 DVD Release Date: December 9th 2018 Blue Ray Release Date: December 1 2018 IGN Rating: 6.9/10 IMDb Rating: 7.0 79,344 Votes Plot Inkopolis is a chill hood where all the Squid Kids come and party and try to look fresh. But it hasn't always been that way. 100 years ago a war happened over who would control the world of Inkopolis it was a battle beetween Inklings and Octolings in which us chill homies won. It was known as The Great Turf War , now, a hundred years have passed, and the Octolings are trying to conquer Inkopolis. However, an old Scallywag named Cap'n Cuttlefish has recruited 8 Youngin's name, Emma, Kevin, Bobby, Emily, Nick, Susie, Mia, and Leo to stop the Octolings before it's too late, also mia and leo did not like working with the octarians so they escaped and joined the inkling team Cast # Emma (Orange Inkling) - Tara Strong # Kevin (Blue Inkling) - Cameron Boyce # Nick (Turquoise Inkling) - David Kaufman # Emily (Pink Inkling) - Amanda Leighton # Bobby (Purple Inkling) - Kevin Hart # Susie (Lime Green Inkling) - Jennette McCurdy # Larry (Yellow Inkling) - Tom Kenny # Marry (Red Inkling) - Nika Futterman # Lucas (White Inkling) - Peter Capella # Amy (Grey Inkling) - Ariana Grande # Callie - Andrea Libman # Marie - Peyton List # Cap'n Cuttlefish - Tommy Lee Jones # Crusty Sean - Snoop Dogg # Sheldon - Jess Harnell # Jelonzo - Matthew Mercer # Annie - Rowan Blanchard # Moe - Dwayne Johnson # Spyke - Greg Clips # Judd - Bill Murray # Octotroopers - Mr Lawrence # Octolings - Mila Kunis # Octostomp - Rodger Bumpass # Octonozzle - Carlos Alazraqui # Octowhirl - Trey Parker # Octomaw - Clancy Brown # Salmonids - Justin Long # Steelhead - Peter Cullen # DJ Octavius - Fred Tatasciore # Drake (Neon Green Inkling) - Jacob Hopkins # Lynn (Pink Inkling 2) - Catherine Taber # Pearl - Natalie Palamides # Marina - Dove Cameron # Mia (Octoling Girl) - Selena Gomez # Leo (Octoling Boy) - Jake Short Soundtrack # The Birth Of Emma # Welcome To Inkopolis # Ready To Start The Day # The Tower # We Are Not Losers # Stay Fresh # The Fresh Inkling Ever # Getting In Gear # All Set # Lobby # Turf War # New Colors # Now Or Never # Splatattack # Focus # Running Out Of Time # The Winners # Let's Look Fresh # Splatfest # Ranked Battle # Rainmaker # Winning Streaks # Squad Battle # We're Champions # The Interview # Emma's Winning Streaks # New Gear # The Freshest Inkling Ever # Who Are You? # The New Kid # Kevin # Make The Best Team Wins # Kevin And Emma # Blue Rules # Kevin Wins # Losing Streaks # Kevin's Winning Streaks # The New Fresh Inkling # New Weapons # Kevin And Emma Feud # Far From Fresh # Kevin's Friends # High Score # Inkstrike # It's A Tie # Sudden Death # Cheating # Restaurant # The Sore Loser # Strange Inklings? # Mia And Leo # Mia & Leo's Flashback # Becoming Friends # New Teammates # Squids And Octopuses # The UFO Crash # Investigate The UFO # Ambush Attack # What Are Does Things? # Cafe # Training # Battle Dojo # Martial Arts # Dojo Failed # The Alley # Spyke # Trade A Weapon # Cheating Again # Private Battle # Loser # Emma's Training # Tower Control # Let's Get The Tower # Let's Rank Up # Kevin Wins # The Winner & The Loser # Arguing # The Old Man # Octo Valley # Cap'n Cuttlefish # Octarians Flashback # The Great Zapfish # Agents # First Mission # Octotroopers Hideout # Catch That Zapfish! # Let's Go! # Splat Race # Shortcut # Octotroopers! # Too Many Of Them # Nick's Inkstrike # The Vault # The Key # Lunchpad! # I Got Here First! # Zapfish Saved # Mission Completed # Ahoy! # The Plan # Let's See What You Got # Lair Of Octoballs # Splatfest Your Way To The Stop # Octoballs # Squee-G # Looks Cute # Treasure # Armor # We Look Awesome # Key Missing # Search For Key # Key Found # Ink Cannons # Eat My Ink # Race # Second Mission Completed # Key Found # Skills # Kraken # The Boss # The Octostomp # Squish, Squash, Smash! # The Weak Point # Kevin's Bad Move # Kevin's Special Attack # Mission Completed # The Gate # Next Location # Inkrail # Breaking News # Where's Emma & Kevin? # Missing Inklings # We're Gonna Lose Power # Propeller-Lift Playground # Whispers On The Wind # The Propellers # And A Way We Go! # I'm Tired # Unidentified Flying Object # Octostriker # Beware # Octostriker Battle # Marie And Callie Speech # Worried # Trouble At Inkopolis # Gusher Gauntlet # Take To The Skies # The Gushers # Burst Up # Gushers Everywhere # Let's Blast Them # Don't Fall # Don't Not Touch Me # A New Challenger Awaits # The Army # Finding Emma & Kevin # Floating Sponge Garden # Soak It Up # I Want To Take A Bath # Slippery # Spreader Splatfest # Ink Stains & Teardrops # Spreaders # Kelp Down Showdown # An Octoling # Scatter # Inklings Vs Octolings # We're Surrounded # Susie's Special Weapon # We Got Them # Shootin' The Sneeze # The Dreaded Octonozzle # The Suction Cups # We're Too Late # Kevin's New Attack # We Win! # Fighting # Your Not Fresh # The Slap! # Emma And Kevin's Story # We're Not Friends # Spilt Up # News From Inkopolis # Squid Sisters Suit Up # New Rivals # Octoling Ambush # This Is A Bad Idea # Kevin Vs The Octolings # Emma's Lonely Mission # Octoling Assault # Skirmish At Skatepark # Emma Vs The Octolings # We Don't Need To Work Together # Inkrail Skycape # Walking A Fine Line # I Feel Sorry For Emma And Kevin # They Will Get Along # Flooders Junkyard # Renegade Robots # This Place Is Messy # Flooders # It's A Maze # Bobby & Susie's Teamwork # Bluefin Sighting # Nick & Emily's Teamwork # More Octostrikers # Shifting Splatforms # Midnight Rendezvous # A Long Path # Mia & Leo's Teamwork # We Are Working Together # Your Not Working Together # We Got Zapfishes # Emma's Lonely Mission Completed # Kevin In Trouble # Spawn Point Out Of Energy # Emma Saved Kevin # Apologize # Agent 1 & 2 # Working Together # Team Squid # Special Move # Lunch Break # Big Eyes # Emma & Kevin's Alone Time # No Signal # Octavio's Message # Octavio's New Plan # Cap'n Cuttlefish Rescue # Octarians New Weapons # Special Weapons # Tornado Shuffle # Octopark # Free Games # Tickets # The Show # Octodile # The Show Is Over # Inkzooka # Blast Him # Kidnapped # Eat This # Inkvisible Avenues # Find The Path # Challenging # Octowhirl # Teamwork # Let's Be Become Fresh # Emma & Kevin's Special Move # Octavio's Invasion # Inkopolis Is Underattack # Let's Save Our Friend # Tentacles Of Fate # Inklings Is ON The Menu # The Octomaw # Let's See Does Pearly Whites # Dinner Is Cancelled # Last Level # Let's Splat! # New Power # Rainbow Strike # Levels Completed # That's How We Do It # Friends Kidnapped # Octolings Hideout # I'm Not Fresh # We're Friends # Emma's Flashback # Kevin's Flashback # Emma's Plan # Emma & Kevin Relationship # Escaping # Sneaking Out # Squid Camouflage # Octavio's Office # Spotted # We Splat Out Way Out # Tag Team # The Octoling Leader # We're Doomed # Pearl & Marina Arrived # New Weapons # Let's Get Out Of Here # Off The Hook # Splat-Switch Revolution # A Change Of Scenery # Splat Switch # Upside Down # Too Many Splat Switchs # Tricky # Onward # Rumble At The Rig # More Octolings # Let's Armor Up # Never Back Down # Killer Wail Attack # We Won As A Team # Skatepark Mayhem # Octostriker Again # Octosnpiers # Pinwheel Power Plant # Slip Through De-Fences # Fences # Don't Slip # Confused? # Octavio's UFO # Friends Kidnapped # Emma Is Alone # 2 More Zapfish To Go! # Far-Flung Flooders # Emma Vs Machines # Flooders Again # They Got The Key! # Emma's Special Weapon # Spongy Observatory # More Ink, Less Shrink # Bigger Sponge Vs Small Sponge # I Need To Get Across # Unfair # Balloons # Zapfish Rescue # Last Level # Almost Time To Claim My Prize # Let's Finish This # The Octobot King # The UFO # Bumpy Ride # Octavio's World # The Great Zapfish # It's A Trap # DJ Octavio # Mind Controlled # I'm Your Friends # Emma Vs Friends # The Shades # Die Emma! # Try Your Best # Emma's Idea # It's Time To Become Fresh # Emma Vs Kevin # Toughest Inkling # Emma's Special Move # Unconscious # Octavio's Special Move # The Fist # Back To Normal # Inklings Vs Octavio # Volleyball # Feel The Beat # Octarians Returns # We Can't Win # Friendship # I Believe In You # The Squid Sisters! # Emma Vs Octavio # Final Strike # Octavio Is Defeated # Emma's Sacrifice # Escape # Inkopolis Is Saved # Emma Returns # Octavio's Prison # Goodbye Cap'n Cuttlefish # The Squid Sisters # The Kiss # Splatfest # A Happy Ending # To Be Continued Music # Intergalactic - Beastie Boys (First Trailer) # Beastie Boys - No Sleep Till Brooklyn (Second Trailer) # Beastie Boys - Sabotage (Third Trailer) # Beastie Boys - So What Cha Want (Fourth Trailer) # Beastie Boys - Body Movin' (Final Trailer) # Ariana Grande - Break Free ft. Zedd (Ending Music) # Daft Punk - Around The World (Opening Music) Is The Splatoon Movie A Great Idea? Yes No Category:Splatoon Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Films based on video games Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Category:Sony Pictures Category:Nintendo